Love, Moriarty
by insaneflautist
Summary: This is a collection of the letters written to Minerva McGonagall by her brother during the time of World War II.


Dear Mi- 

How's my big sister doing? You should be proud to hear that I not only survived the military training,   
but with honors! Papa will be proud– make sure to tell him for me. Only had pocket money for one stamp   
with me at the time and decided to send the letter to you instead of him, so make sure you tell him   
also that I'll be sending him one soon (maybe). 

There's talk of a big war between the Brits and the Germans. Sometimes I wish I hadn't decided to   
please Mama and join the Muggle military, and now I feel this thought more often. There's only one   
other wizarding boy here; his name's Jonathan. Makes Moriarty seem rather old-fashioned, doesn't it? 

There is one reason for you to be happy about this draft. You know how you've always complained that   
my long hair looks messy and unkempt? Well, they caught me, pinned me down, and shaved me practically   
bald. I always knew these Muggles weren't too bright... 

No time to write more; it's off to bed for me. Long day tomorrow– we're going to be running an   
obstacle course of sorts for hours. Love from your little brother, 

Moriarty 

*** 

Dear Mi- 

Well, that obstacle course was a lot harder than I thought and I didn't get an opportunity to write   
back, as you can see. I got your last letter about a week ago and planned to jot a note at least,   
but I fell asleep early every night. So you're not entitled to be too mad at me– at least I was doing   
something worthwhile instead of drinking and smoking like all the other fellows in my barracks.   
I don't see how the Brits ever won a war– they were probably all drunk at the time! 

In your last letter, you said Papa had another attack of those seizures or whatever they are. I   
sure hope he's all right! How's he doing now? Don't let him order you around too much. After all,   
it's your first year teaching and you should be enjoying yourself! It's really too bad he makes   
you come home every weekend– you could be having a lot more fun supervising trips to Hogsmeade and   
buying butterbeer and those dreadful gillywaters you seem so fond of. I say if you want whiskey,   
don't ruin the flavor by watering it down! 

Anyway, I don't really want to tell you this, because I know you'll worry, but I'm being sent out   
tomorrow. For now they don't care if family knows where we are; I just hope the people in charge   
of this whole operation don't change their policy on that! Just keep sending letters as long as   
you can to your little brother 

Moriarty 

*** 

Dear Mi- 

I'm in Germany now. I wish you hadn't gotten so mad at me in your last letter– I didn't mean to   
insult you by saying you had to go home every weekend. I know you love Papa too and really want   
to see him, and I didn't mean to make it sound like you were being forced to do something. And I   
hope Papa is doing better. I can't believe he forgot your name! Even if he did remember it ten   
minutes later on his own, that's kind of strange. After all, you've been the one to take care of   
him after Mama died. I'm sorry I can't help out more, Min. 

No more of that! Things are grim enough around here without me moping around in letters. So how's   
life at Hogwarts? You sure do talk about Albus Dumbledore a lot in your letters– anything I   
should know about there?!! I'm sure you're absolutely ecstatic about getting to teach brats like   
me, eh? Make sure to let at least one of them in on that great trick I played before I left– you   
know, the one involving the toilets in the boys bathroom, one of those new wet-start fireworks,   
and a very unsuspecting Animagus tabby cat? My greatest day, that was.... By the way, has that   
scar on your knee disappeared yet? 

Guess I should be going; yet another big day tomorrow. We're actually supposed to be taking   
stations guarding the town. If you can pay the postage, send some of your delicious cookies   
to your brother 

Moriarty 

*** 

Dear Mi- 

I am lucky to be writing you this letter! A German soldier– they call them Nazis now– shot   
at me yesterday! It was a damn close miss, if I do say so myself. This is no cause for you to   
worry about me, even our commanding officer says it's a rare occurrence for them to actually   
shoot at the Brits on guard. Some of the things happening in this town are really scary. Last   
night, there was a raid of some sort in which they hauled off a bunch of people out of this house   
next door. There was a little girl! I didn't even know their names. 

From your vehement declarations that there is nothing between you and Albus Dumbledore, I am   
deducing that there is indeed something! I congratulate you, Min. After those years of chastising   
me for being a ladies' man, you found a "special friend" for yourself! I can just see you as a   
Hogwarts teacher-- you're probably as strict as Dippet was before he kicked the bucket!!! I'm sure   
the little first years will love you if you're as kind to them as you were to me– most of the time,   
anyway. Sending lots of love to you is your brother 

Moriarty 

*** 

Dear Mi- 

I am so sorry about Papa's death. You must be heartbroken, as I am. Just remember, we're still a   
family, you and me, and we'll be that way forever. I'm trying to get leave to come home tomorrow.   
Much love from 

Moriarty 

*** 

To Minerva Adele McGonagall: 

I, the commander of Legion 12 of the British Army, regret to inform you of the death of your brother   
Moriarty Amos McGonagall on this day of December the 23. He was killed instantly and painlessly by   
a bullet fired by a Nazi soldier while on duty. I regret your loss. 

Sincerely, 

Staff Sergeant John MacPherson 


End file.
